


Operation Bloe

by h_pw



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, operation bloe, the bellas plot to get beca and chloe together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_pw/pseuds/h_pw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily raises questions about Beca and Chloe’s ‘friendship’ and now the Bella’s need to come up with a plan to get their co-captains to see sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Bloe

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimer of I don't own anything I'm just having fun bending fictional characters to my will somewhat.

It had been a gruelling first morning at Aubrey’s camp of aca-pain, as Amy had already dubbed it.  Thrown straight into bizarre and exhausting team building activities the Bellas were pleased to have been given a break.  A couple of the girls had drifted off, Beca in search of a power point for her laptop, Chloe and Aubrey to catch up and probably lay more bear traps, Flo and Stacie where doing some seemingly impossible stretches  nearby.

“Why don’t Chloe and Beca share a room?”

“What are you suggesting there Legacy?”  Amy asked pointedly.

“What, no nothing, absolutely nothing . . . I mean I was just, I-I was wondering because they you know seem so close and I thought they would have wanted to share a room.  I-I mean I’m sure you’re a g-great roomie Amy-“

“Damn right.”

“But yeah, I just thought how did you guys you know organise who paired with who because I’m guessing you didn’t pick roommates otherwise you know Beca and Chloe would have picked each other, but then I thought what if they didn’t, why would that be, but then I suppose it would be difficult sharing with your ex and stuff although at least-“

“Woah!  Hold on there Em.  You think Beca and Chloe . . .”  Cynthia Rose made a gesture that Emily didn’t want to think too long on.

“They weren’t?  They’re not?”

All the girls shook their heads and a confused frown settled on Emily’s face.

It had seemed so obvious to the young Bella, right from the moment she’d been dragged to her first college aca-party there was a certain ‘more-than-friends’ air around the two girls.  The way Chloe had pulled the little brunette to her, the way they danced together, how whenever they were near each other they seemed to gravitate together, how they seemed to emotionally balance each other out, the teasing banter, the little touches, and then the fact that Beca had-

“Wait so Beca and Jesse?”

“Been together since the start of our ICCA domination in freshman year.”  Amy supplied.

Emily sighed, her shoulders slumping as she took it all in.

“Hold on though guys Emily has a point, why didn’t Beca and Chloe room together when we all moved into the house?  I mean they’re the obvious roommate pairing, aside from CR and I.”

The tall brunette threw a wink to her roommate and they shared a high five while the rest of the Bellas looked puzzled.

“Didn’t we just pick names out of a hat?”

“No that was the cleaning rota.  Wasn’t it by order of the state you’re born in?”

“We always order the initiation sledding by state.”

“Wait I thought Jessica's aca-initiation nation drinking game was done by order of state?” 

“Guys we’re getting a bit off the cattle track here, Legacy has raised a very good point about further sapphic inclinations within our little aca-group.”

“Y’all remember that Beca has Jesse, you know her boyfriend, because she’s straight.”

“But all this talk about them being together is making me start to think Chloe and Beca would actually make a really cute couple.”

“I know, I mean think about it what if like Chloe _is_ actually secretly in love with Beca and once she got with Jesse Chloe needed to put some distance between them and that’s why they didn’t room together.”

“Aww, that would be so sad.”

“Yeah it’d be worse than that depressing lesbo movie crap you had us watching CR.”

“Which one?”

“The one with . . . (Amy made a wild gesture) you know the singing . . . the one with, the one with the one from Coyote Ugly, and that cutie Adam Garcia.”

“Ugh Adam Garcia is _so_ old.”

“Yeah but you know what they say about tap dancers and stamina.”

“You did not!”

“Who do you think judges the annual South Australian Mermaid semi-finals?”

Any further conversation, or digression, is disrupted by the re-appearance of Aubrey.

“Come on Bellas time is up, quit your yakking and move out!”

 

* * *

 

 

To say the boot camp was uneventful would have been a down right lie.  Water obstacles, zip lines, bear traps, arguments, a small marshmallow fire, but at least they’d found their sound and things were getting back to something resembling normal.

Amy was driving the Bella bus back to Barden.  After reuniting with Bumper she’d returned to Aubrey’s camp of aca-pain to rescue the girls.  Throughout all their success she’d insisted on retaining the right to drive the ever growing bus, something about the freedom of the open road and driving sheep trucks through the Great Victoria Desert. 

The other girls are dotted around the bus, some listening to music and watching the landscape pass by, others sleeping, and the rest grouped across the back seats chatting away.  Beca is the only one sat up front with Amy, the brunette always taking the same seat, occasionally on these drives they talk but mostly Beca has her headphones over her ears and her laptop balanced on her lap.  Amy’s interested is piqued when she realises that Beca has neither her headphones nor laptop out and has been silently staring out the window for the last 30 minutes. 

“Why the long face Beca?  I’ve seen more enthusiastic Quolls, I thought you’d be all upbeat after blurting out your not a secret hot shot internship and us all finding our sound again?”

“No, yeah, it’s great.  I just . . .“  The other girl shuffles forward, leaning so that her head is hovering just behind Amy’s shoulder.

“You know how like, sometimes you get things sorted, and they’re in order and stuff but then other parts of your life, other things, just seem less sorted.  Like just as you think you’ve got a handle on things you lose a grip on something else, or well not a grip so much as it just makes less sense.  Does that make sense?”

“Not really.”

Beca sighs and leans back against her seat.

“Becs, no one’s life is ever really sorted now is it?  There’s always something going down, or that needs fixing, or sometimes there are just wardrobe malfunctions and we just have to work at it and find a way to get it back on track.”

“I guess.  But I mean some things are supposed to be obvious and easy and yet right now they seem to be the biggest mess.”

“Yeah still not following you there Mitchell, but you know in the same way some things need work and fixing some things are just beyond that you know.  You’ve just got to embrace and accept that it’s not working and let it go-“

“Don’t you dare!”

“Alright keep your knickers on.  Remind me never to go to Disneyland with you.  Jeez, you sing one song once-“

“It was not once, it was 5 hours of you learning the same one song.  In four languages!  And they all sounded the same!  Anyway back to what you were saying, continue.”

“Just you know if things don’t feel right, if they don’t feel like they can be sorted, it can be best to just simply move on.”

Amy hears the heavy sigh from her friend as Beca leans forward once more.

“It’s not always that simple though is it?  I mean what if there’s not really a clear solution, like you could see either thing working, although one of them would may be do it better but like it would cause more problems and someone’s gonna get hurt, you know, but the idea of just sticking with things that kind of work and that tick along just isn’t exciting you know?”

“No you actually lost me there.  What’s going on?”

There’s another heavy sigh and as Beca sits back in her seat she mumbles an ‘it’s nothing don’t worry’ that of course implies that there’s something and Amy should worry.  The other girl doesn’t give her a chance to prod at the issue further as she jams her headphones on, but not before Amy catches her glancing over at Chloe.

 

* * *

 

 

“Beca is totally into Chloe.”

There’s a collective ‘what?!’ and various shocked expressions when Amy calls an emergency Bellas meeting, knowing that Beca is at her internship and Chloe is at a last minute Russian Literature study session.

“She admitted it?”  Cynthia Rose asks.

“Not in so many words.”  There’s another collective noise, this time a groan, because it’s Amy and she has a tendency to blow things out of proportion and creatively elaborate on things.

“No seriously guys, Scout’s honour.  We were talking on the bus back the other day and she was saying about making decisions in her life, and things not being sorted and stuff, and then she gave this pathetic moon eyed look at Chloe and I promise I’m not making this up, something is going on I can feel it.”

Amy grips her breasts, her breasts always ache when there’s drama afoot, and the action seems to convince a few of the Bellas.

“We have to do something guys, because if we leave Bloe in the hands of, well Bloe, those two idiots are never going to work it out.”

“But Beca is with Jesse, we should just leave it alone guys, if we get involved it only going to ma-“

“Beca dumped Jesse!”

“Are you kidding me?!”

“No.  Hold on.”  Stacie holds up a hand, her attention focused on her phone as she reads over the series of messages that keep appearing.

“Yeah they are over, I mean . . . yeah, wow, they are _done_.”

“O-M-aca-G, guys we have to do something, because this is weird, this is like fate.”

“Aca-child is right!”

There’s a rising excitement in the room as it descends into discussion and elaborate plans about how they’re going to get Beca and Chloe together.  Surprise blind date, stealing one of their phones and texting a love confession to other, handcuffing them in the basement together.  There’s so many ideas and excitement that no one hears Chloe return home and come in, until she’s stood in the doorway of the living room.

“What’s all the excitement about?”

In the panic there’s a mass of conflicting stories and the look on Chloe’s face clearly demonstrates that she’s not buying any of their excuses.

“Beca has dumped Jesse, and we think she likes you, and you like her, and you guys should be together in like a dirty mating dingo’s way because that would be aca-awesome and perfect and, and . . . and I’m sorry guys I’m no good with secrets, I’m an open book you all know that.”

Cynthia Rose gives Amy a sympathetic pat on the shoulder as the rest of the group wait for Chloe’s reaction with baited breath.

“Oh.”

Stacie steps forward, hands on hips, and a look of disbelief on her face.

“Oh?  That’s it?!  We suggest that you and your best friend secretly like each other and are destined to be together and that’s your reaction!”

There’s a heavy silence and Chloe’s just has a wide-eyed stare that’s something akin to a deer caught in headlights.

“Oh my god, you like Beca.  I mean you like like her?”  Emily points out, but before Chloe can respond Stacie interrupts. 

“No.  No there’s something else going on . . .”  The tall brunette has been studying the redhead’s reactions, and it’s like a predator sensing weakness in a prey, in the way that Stacie appraises Chloe, like she’s caught the scent of blood in the water.

“You two _kissed_.”

There’s a collective gasp and Chloe is starting to look like an extra from Finding Nemo, her mouth opening and closing repeatedly, trying to find and create sound, a protest, a denial.  There’s a flurry of questions fired at the redhead and it’s like they create a physical wave that knocks her back as she collapses onto the couch behind her, elbows on knees and head in hands, fingers running through her own red locks as she takes a few deep breaths.

Cynthia Rose and Stacie take control of the situation, the taller girl keeping the other Bellas at a safe distance and quietening them down while Cynthia Rose gently takes a seat next to Chloe.

“What’s going on Red?”

Chloe doesn’t move for a few moments, her head remaining firmly in her hands, but when she does finally look up her blue eyes are magnified by the tears that are gathering and she quickly presses a hand to her mouth to hide a trembling lip.

“Oh, it’s ok darling.”  Cynthia Rose reassures her, wrapping an arm around Chloe as she leans into her and rests her head against CR’s shoulder.  There are a few more deep breaths and then the confirmation they’ve been waiting for.

“We did kiss.”

“When?!-Where?!”  Stacie reins the girls in, shushing them, although her little fist pump at being right isn’t missed by some of the girls, before she gives Chloe an encouraging look. 

“It was during the retreat, on our last night.  She hasn’t said anythi-, we didn-,  . . . I thought when we got back maybe we’d talk about it, but we haven’t and it all feels different now and I don’t know what to do.”

Those watery blue eyes are back and there’s a sniffle before Amy breaks the growing silence.

“Beca and Jesse broke up, you should totally get on that, strike while the iron is hot-“

Cynthia Rose shushes the exuberant blonde with a muttered ‘goddamn it Amy’ and turns her attention back to the stunned girl sat next to her.

“Do you like her?  Like, do you wanna be with Beca?”

Chloe just nods in response and Stacie can’t hold the girls back anymore as they all pile on top of the redhead in a giant hug.

“Well let’s get this plan finished and underway, operation Bloe is a go!”

 

* * *

 

 

The preparation for Worlds had been gruelling, but that didn’t mean Operation Bloe had been forgotten.  From early morning meetings while Beca was still in bed, secret planning sessions, and group messages, a plan had finally come together.  Now as they walked through the streets of Copenhagen the Bellas felt a sense of relief and anticipation, there wasn’t anything more that could be done.  They had the vocals and choreography for their Worlds routine down, able to do the whole thing blindfolded if need be, meaning all that was left to do was enjoy the next two days, relaxing and exploring the city, and to finally execute Operation Bloe.

Chloe is watching Beca and Amy argue over the map that the two girls hold tensely between them, she swears it’s going to rip and spark some sort of fight if they’re not careful and trying to get between those two once they start is not in her plans right now.  Stacie appears at her side.

“How are you feeling?  Ready?”

There’s just a nod in response and Stacie can’t help but smile as Chloe’s eyes take on a more steely shade and a look of determination sets on her face.  With a slap to the redhead’s backside to propel her forwards she gives the other girl a smile and last words of encouragement.

“Go get her Tiger.”

Chloe lets herself take a deep breath as she focuses on Beca, walking towards the other girl with a determination that doesn’t falter or cause a pause in her stride as she hooks her arm through the shorter girls and pulls her away from Amy.

“Dude, what th- where are we going?”

“I’m kidnapping you.”

“You’re kidnapping me?!”

Chloe just nods in the most innocent and totally adorable way, like telling a girl you’re kidnapping her is an everyday occurrence and perfectly normal, it’s such a Chloe thing that Beca can’t help but let the tension fall from her body and a lopsided grin creep out as she continues to let the redhead drag her away from their friends.

“Well then I guess I’m your willing prisoner.”

The two girls giggle as they pull each other closer, a chorus of encouraging shouts drift from behind them.

“Bye Bloe!/You go girls!/Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do and do everything I would!”

As Beca and Chloe disappear from sight the remaining Bella’s release a collective sigh and start to walk back in the direction of their original destination, letting the happy knowledge that their co-captains have finally found their way to each other sink in.

“We did it.”

“Yep, those two are totally going to do it tonight.”

“Amy!”

 

* * *

 

 

Winning Worlds had been unlike anything Chloe had experienced, but the thing that topped it all was her and Beca finally finding their way to each other, with the help of the other Bellas of course.  It had only been a few weeks but being in a relationship with Beca was turning out to be nothing like she’d anticipated. 

It can be hard not to make comparisons, having watched Beca be in a relationship with Jesse for nearly three years Chloe thought she had an idea of what to expect.  However, Beca continues to delightfully surprise the redhead, there’s now a hint of openness about the brunette that Chloe can only think looks like comfort, like Beca feels more at home in her own skin.  Maybe she shouldn’t draw comparisons but there’s all these little things, from Beca’s hand continually finding its way to entwine with hers, generally being physically affectionate in public (something she’d rarely seem the brunette do with Jesse), trying to get up and go running with Chloe and failing miserably at it (not that the redhead minded because when she would get back to her room Beca would be cutely curled up asleep in her bed), and even the two of them already having said ‘I love you’ (Beca being the first to say it).  It wasn’t like the brunette became a different person overnight, she was still just Beca, sarcastic, independent, stubborn, passionate Beca.

Beca, who when Chloe had told her about the job offer she’d received in LA, had tackled the redhead into a bone crushing hug and with a combined air of excitement and vulnerability had husked out the words ‘live with me’.  Maybe this was all too fast, maybe Chloe should have felt more scared and worried, but in all honesty it just felt like a long time coming, like they’d been working towards this for so long that accelerating through some of these stages wasn’t a bad thing because they were genuinely ready.

All of this new found joy is, however, tinged with sadness.  With new beginnings comes the knowledge that other things are ending and for all the girls who had graduated that means moving on with their lives, and ultimately moving apart.  All the Bellas had come together in the living room, sat around talking about their future plans and where they are headed.  Most of them are heading back towards the East coast, where various jobs or family await.  Both Beca and Chloe are happy to learn that they won’t be the only ones heading towards LA as Stacie reveals that she’s just accepted a postgraduate place at Stanford.

“So I’ve just got one question.”  Emily leans forward towards Beca and Chloe, waiting until she had the girl’s attention and a nod to continue.

“Why weren’t you guys roommates?  I mean that’s what sparked the whole operation Bloe thing, why you didn’t pick to share a room together, when you were friends, before all of this obviously?”

The other Bellas nod their heads in agreement, echoing Emily’s question.

“You guys don’t remember?”  Beca question and is met with a chorus of ‘no’s’.

“Oh my god seriously?  End of Freshman year, Ashley somehow turned big fat pony into a drinking game. . .”

A sea of blank faces look back at Beca.

“Come on guys, we were all drunk and we just threw our names into one of Benji’s top hats and picked them out.”

“Are you sure?”

“Dude I remember, CR wanted to play some weird ass card game, and Amy wanted some kind of round robin fight club style thing, so we had to quickly think of an easy way to decide the rooms.”

“Oh yeah.”  Recognition appeared on a few of the girls faces, but Emily did not seem impressed by the revelation.

“That’s it?”

“Afraid so Legacy.”

“Well that’s . . . boring, sorry, but as the soon to be oldest and only continuing Bella I may have to, you know, embellish that story somewhat if I’m going to keep the interest of the younger generation coming in.”

As usual the group descends into wild ideas and discussion about how Emily could re-tell the story and sharing with the young girl other Bella tales.  Beca just shuffles closer to Chloe, her hand coming to rest upon the redhead’s thigh, watching the other girl wildly gesticulate as she shares her own Bella story.


End file.
